De Sete Anos em Sussurros
by Lise Steiner
Summary: Mesmo calada a boca, resta o peito, resta a consciência. POV da Lily Luna .


Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ é propriedade de J. K. Rowling, da Warner Brothers e afiliadas. Sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**De Sete Anos em Sussurros**

**a.  
Das afirmações futuras**

"É verdade?"

Sem dúvidas, não era uma pergunta. Ela sabia que era. E finalmente tinha posto aquilo para fora.

O semblante da mãe, seus olhos, as mãos inutilmente encarando o teto - tudo isso doía mais que qualquer sussurro às suas costas, qualquer coisa que as pessoas podiam dizer. Podia ser um pedacinho de nada, podia ser tudo.

Mesmo calada a boca, resta o peito, resta a consciência.

**b.  
Do inevitável**

Começara na verdade há alguns anos, e não seria muito difícil prever o que inevitavelmente aconteceria. O início vinha de sussurros grudados nas paredes, olhares que se desviavam dela quando enfim os notava, a leve desconfiança construída na adolescência. Ao final das contas, várias coisas constituíram o décimo oitavo aniversário da menina. De acordo com o mundo bruxo, não qualquer uma, a filha de Harry Potter.

Aquelas seriam suas últimas férias de inverno, e viera para passar o aniversário e as festas com a família. Tudo estava marcado para correr bem, como sempre. Teddy traria Victorie, sua avó e o filho para A Toca e todos se reuniriam.

A interferência, contudo, chegaria antes que Molly tivesse tempo de ao menos terminar de costurar o suéter para a neta.

**c.  
De sete anos de sussurros**

O Expresso Hogwarts seguia os mesmos trilhos de sempre, Lily ainda ocupava a cabine junto de Hugo e mais alguns poucos amigos. A interferência citada fora certamente soprada pelo vento gelado, implantada em uma honesta e ligeiramente tímida figura da _Slytherin_. Lily não conhecia a garota há muito tempo, mas gostava dela o suficiente para aceitar o convite de sentar-se com ela.

A menina notara a frustração de Lily, uma perturbação composta por sete anos de sussurros. Explicado o caso, contou tudo. Disse-lhe como, por toda a estadia na escola, as pessoas pareciam saber de algo que não era para ela, a última peça para completar todas as informações que tinha, que os pais lhe contaram.

É claro que ela descobriu. Na verdade, tomara conhecimento de um fato que já tinha como certo, mas até aquele momento só vira um lado da história.

**d.  
Das reações**

Todas as nuances daquele emaranhado pesaram em sua cabeça até chegar a sua casa. Sempre soubera de tudo, de Voldemort e de seu passado. Não sabia apenas de _Tom_, de sua mãe. A história podia ser conhecida, mas as condições, a essência, tudo isso ficara coberto pela imagem que tinha desde criança, do que lhe fora dito. Tudo fez sentido, desde os olhares vazios ocasionais da senhora Potter até os sussurros intermináveis.

Por um momento, pensou ser jovem demais para realmente entender a mãe. O contexto. A criança que encontrou um diário que lhe respondia, que o transformou em seu apoio.

Mas não tinha como se esquecer da imagem de Voldemort.

**e.  
Da verdade**

O Natal e o aniversário foram frios eventos, pelo menos no que se referia a Lily e sua mãe. Havia uma tensão inexplicável no ar, nos movimentos, que nenhum dos outros notou. Talvez fosse melhor que a menina deixasse tudo como estava. Afinal, devia confiar na mãe. Devia haver uma explicação, uma lógica por trás de Voldemort e Tom, da imagem em sua cabeça e a relação com a mãe.

Com seu temperamento e a dúvida a queimá-la, o silêncio não durou por muito tempo.

As afirmações embutidas numa conversa pouco casual, lá fora, a neve como testemunha.

**f.  
Dos minutos bem longos que se segui**ram

Primeiro, o horror, o choque. Era ridículo que estivesse sentindo aquilo. Era ridículo que houvesse algo além das duas figuras de nomes diferentes que lhe foram apresentadas. E o envolvimento da mãe.

Não se falaram até o penúltimo dia das férias.

**g.  
Da aceitação, ou quase**

Não levou muito tempo para que se cansasse do silêncio. A consciência disparando já a atormentava o suficiente. O olhar da mãe se tornara mais vazio do que nunca, e ninguém parecia perceber, nem o pai. Foi nesse momento que teve a realização. Tom perceberia, mesmo que nunca a visse.

Lily só abrira a velha ferida, nada além disso.

Um entendimento se seguiu. A imagem que tinha em sua cabeça sempre seria mais forte, mas isso não importava mais. Os olhos castanhos da mãe tinham um brilho de passado enquanto Lily a abraçava e pedia desculpas sinceras com um sussurro.


End file.
